Red Dragon's Passion: BOOSTED (its a lemon story ) )
by Jct1345
Summary: Haha, get it cause my action story is called Red Dragon's Power And this is a lemon spinoff of that. Passion like naughty stuff. It's a pun, the best kind of joke.


Authors Alert!

Hey guys, in the latest chapter of Red Dragon's Power: BOOSTED, I teased the release of short Lemon series and immediately excited myself and got to work.

I'm gonna explain the way each chapter will work. This series is not part of Red Dragon's Power: BOOSTED's continuity in fact each chapter is completely independent of anything else I've written even the other chapters in this story. Think of each chapter taking place in an alternate reality, so this chapter will be in one universe but the next will be in another.

To explain this I'll use the ending of the last chapter as a starting point, only in this story Issei doesn't gentleman his way out of a naughty situation.

Without further explanation let's get into it.

Chapter 0: Demo\ Rias

(4:00 am, Issei's POV)

Damn it! I can hardly sleep like this!. You know I really don't mean to complain especially since getting to spend the night with a beautiful woman is definitely one of the highlights of my current life, but I can't help it.

Rias Gremory is a great person as smart, kind, and beautiful as they come, but no one is without their flaws.

"Hhhoooooohhhhnnn! Shoooooosshhhhh!" Yep… She snores….

Now, that might sound like a horrible thing to gripe about. Like, yeah she's the most wonderful woman in the world, but I don't like the way she sneezes. It's not that, really, I promise I'm not just trying to find something to complain about. Most of the time I her snoring is pretty unnoticeable, at the most it's kinda cute.

The problem now is that my dragon senses have been out of whack, ever since I got back from the warehouse. Normally I have a good handle on my enhanced sight, smell, and touch but tonight I don't, so there's a bit more on my mind than her snoring.

"Damnnit….. she smells like strawberries." I said softly to myself as I turned away from my fiancée. "Ok Ddraig what's going on, did you find anything out?"

 **[I have some bad news for you partner…]** Ddraigs voice echoed in my mind as he also tried his best not to wake Rias. **[I looked over your aura patterns and I seem to have found the problem.]**

'Give it to me straight dock. How long do I have?' I replied mentally.

 **[Your not sick Issei, in fact you're perfectly healthy for a dragon your age…]**

'A dragon my age….. Oh no!'

 **[it's perfectly common for young dragons to go through periods of uncomfortable sexual desire, in which they seek out mates to….. mate with….]**

'No!'

 **[It makes perfect sense if you think about it, we are more animal than human and periods of sexual heat can be common in male and female animals. And it can be even worse those who are inexperienced. Virgin dragons have been known to their desire.]**

'Ultra crap! So you're saying I'm a super horny virgin and my hormones are out of control!?'

 **[I'm afraid so. But look on the bright side. Maybe it is time that this generations Red Dragon got laid. It's kind of embarrassing….]**

I'm afraid Ddraig will have to deal with the embarrassment a little bit longer. Right now I need to get out of here, I can't risk forcing myself on Rias. Fiancée or not I won't do that to her, so I gotta go.

As I tried to climb out of bed, I felt two devilish arms pull me closer into a bad situation. And then I felt two large soft, I won't even say objects cause I knew they were breasts, press into my back and that was definitely a bad thing.

Oh no, I could feel myself becoming light headed as my nose filled with Rias' delicious scent. I began to lose myself in her soft touch. I had slowly been getting use to the feeling of Rias' naked body against mine, but now was completely different. Every feeling had been enhanced tenfold.

Her body feels perfect I can't fucking take it. I rolled back over to face Rias, hoping to find another way out. But my lower head had different ideas.

I couldn't stop staring at her face, her beautiful sleeping face. I could feel the blood pumping viciously throughout my body causing my muscles to tense up and my arms began to move on their own. I wrapped them around Rias' back and pulled her in closer to me, feeling more of her softness enveloping me it felt so good. I could feel my blood rushing again, but this time it wasn't my arm that began to flex.

"Uuuuhhh uuuummm…" Rias face made an uncomfortable expression as she began to stir a bit and her eyes began to crack open. "Issei you're moving too much…. It's too early…" Rias slowly regained her awareness and began looking intently at my face. "Issei…. You're blushing…., And holding me so tightly." Then her eyes suddenly widened and her face was consumed by a deep red "... Is that….."

Rias looked down word quickly as she could feel me pressing against her with… that… "Oh…. Wow… Um I guess it's a natural reaction. And I'm glad you're body feels that way about me, but I don't know that I'm ready for something like this…"

Oh Rias. I'm so sorry, but I can't stop myself…. My hands began moving lower down Rias' back, slowly and sensually until I came across something else, something almost as soft as her chest.

"EEEEYYYAAAAHHHH!" She let out a startled scream as squeezed down on her rear. It's so soft, almost like a smooth pillow. I just wanna play with it.

I began to continually grope Rias' behind, causing her to squeal and squirm with each touch. I felt like a horrible person as every cry hurt my conscious, but part of me enjoyed it. A horrible part of myself, that I wanted to find and kick in the balls.

I had to stop myself, I definitely can't go any further. If I do I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for hurting Rias, but I'd also accelerate the engagement process if I went all the way with her. Rias would be forced to marry a man who just raped her and I would have to put my destiny my glorious battle with the Vanishing Dragon, I'd put that aside in order to start a family and live up to the new expectations of becoming a devil. That would be no good for anyone, I had to stop myself soon…. But I really wanna keep going.

My animalistic urges began to control my actions as I pushed Rias onto her back and climbed up on top of her. From there I was able to get a complete view of her upper body, and her perfect breasts. The size and shape were just incredible, I couldn't resist the temptation to grab them both.

"YYYYAAAAHHHHH!" I'm really sorry Rias but they are just incredible, so soft and fluffy. Her face was a bright red and she began to pant. She began to to turn her head away, leaving her neck wide open and I took full advantage of the opportunity.

I buried my face into her neck and shoulder and began to suck hard on the smooth scent. Her smell and taste were too much to handle my mind began go dark as I was tempted to let myself go in the experience. I lowered my pelvis to position myself between her legs that's when I knew, if I let my conscious slip away into pleasure I would do something I could never take back.

Rias' eyes quickly widened as she felt me press against her and she grabbed me by the head and reposition my face so that we were looking each other in the eyes. "Geez, Issei. I told you I wasn't ready, but you really have no intention of stopping." She slowly pulled my head closer, now our chests were touching and our faces were mere centimeters away from each other. "Fine! If that's how it's gonna be then I'm gonna join in too. You better realize your definitely taking responsibility for this."

Before my flustered mind could comprehend just what she was talking about, she brought her head closer to mine and began a tight passionate kiss.

"Mmmm.. mmmm…." This wasn't your standard touch of the lips, no the Gremory princess was straight up tasting my mouth, exploring it with her tongue. I mean our first kiss after the Riser good and romantic, but this was down right dirty tongue wrestling and I was losing.

Rias had caught me off guard with the kiss and I was currently distracted by the fluctuations of my hormones and my senses but that didn't matter. Be it fist fighting a flamboyant Phoenix, or making out with a beautiful princess. I wasn't about to lose just yet.

I began fighting back I tried to force Rias' tongue back into her mouth, unfortunately I've spent years training every muscle in my body, except my tongue so Rias and I were evenly matched and she had momentum on her side. But this was a battle that had to be won in the mouth, I could attack from the outside.

I scanned Rias' body with my hands. Hmmm I seem to remember getting a reaction when I touched hear! I slammed my hands into Rias' supple ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Hmmmm!" Rias let out a muffled scream and I saw my opportunity. I thrusted my tongue for her throat and continued to grope her, not letting her catch her breath.

Eventually she gave up on fighting and I took over her, I began to explore the inside of her mouth until neither of us could breath. "Hah Hah Hah… I win…." I said with a smile.

"Hah Hah Hah Hah…. Who cares, take your clothes off." Oh yeah, I guess that's logically the next step but…. I'm embarrassed…

Now I sat shirtless on the bed as Rias began to tug on my shorts. "C'mon Issei, I'm already naked this is only fair." With that Rias yanks of my boxers and is nearly hit in the face by my "little buddy".

"Woah!" Rias stairs at it for a while, definitely long enough to make me feel self conscious. "So that's what it looks like, weird…. but not unpleasant to look at…" Ok, awkward…. But this isn't the time to get cold feet and I don't think my instincts will let me.

"Alright, I hope you got a good look, because I'm ready to put this thing to use." I said as I pulled Rias close to me and flipped the two of us over on the bed.

"That line really sucked." Rias said trying her best not to make eye contact with me. her hand was shaking. It was clear she was nervous, and I had to do something.

I closed my hand around hers to stop the shaking. "Yeah I'm sorry, I'm pretty nervous and don't really know what to say. It's my first time and I don't really know what to do from here." This seems to calm her down a bit as she smiles at me.

"Well maybe you should start by g-getting me ready." Get her ready, does she mean touching her… Vagina. I don't really know why I paused for a bit I'm just thinking to myself I don't need to leave sentences open for interpretation. She wants me to touch her vagina, that's what she's talking about.

"O-Ok….. Yeah, you sure." Rias nodded and I slowly moved my hand down her body past her belly button and her smoothie shaved pelvis down to my destination. "Woah…. It's wet….. OOOFFF!" My face quickly came in contact with a high speed pillow, courtesy of my fiancée.

"Jerk! Don't comment on things like that! Read the mood, asshole!" If she thinks I'm an asshole now, just wait. Rias seemed to forget just where my hand was, so I decided to move my finger a bit. "HYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH! What the heck are you doing!?"

"I'm getting you ready. Just like you asked." I moved my fingers a little more, causing Rias to squirm a bit more.

"Not like that! Be gentler!"

"Yes ma'am, I have an idea." I lowered my face down to Rias' precious place, and simply took in the view. At this point I was getting to where I could no longer hold back my urges and had to pounce.

"Woah! Issei!" Rias cried out as quickly slid my tongue past her southern lips and tasted the untouched valley of pink flesh.

This might be pretty weird of me, but I think I'll mentally describe the taste. Just in case anyone is reading my mind, I'll take them out of the mood. Anyway, Rias likes to shower before she sleeps so she was pretty clean and it tastes watery with a hint of salt from a small sweat she had worked up. Not bad, I definitely wouldn't order food that tastes like this at a restaurant but it's not unpleasant.

Another thing that kinda surprised me was how textured it was. On the outside was smooth and wet, and her clitoris was definitely a different texture and really hard and every time my tongue brushed over it she let out a nice reaction. On the inside it was just as wet and a bit more of a watery metallic flavor and it was distinctly ridged and textured.

I had a rhythm going with my tongue, Rias' body began to shake and she started raising her hips up. "Issei no… I want you to be with me when I cum." Oh right… we're about to have intercourse.

We shifted into a position where Rias was laying down on her back her legs spread and her knees bent. I was standing on my knees as I as I positioned my penis towards her entrance. This was it, I couldn't hold myself back. "Rias….. Are you ready." I got the nod of approval, grabbed Rias by the hips and made my initial thrust.

"HYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Rias cried out as her maiden head was pierced and blood began to flow from the opening. Incredible, her insides just felt unearthly. Like a soft wet vice tightly constricted my member, her smoothe inner curves squeezing my sensitive head and stroking me along the shaft. It was like I was being sucked in and pushed out at the same time. I wasn't moving and I was nearly on the verge.

Rias' face was full of pain, I can't even imagine the pain of being impaled like that. But she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "It's ok…. You can move…"

"R-Right…" Shit, I wasn't ready to move. I was almost gonna blow, but I had to hold it in. I was gonna be a man. I moved my hips backwards and thrusted backwards, slowly making sure she could handle my movements, not to rough.

This slow pistoning continued for nearly a minute each movement taking all my willpower not to just explode inside her. The expressions of pain eventually faded from Rias and she slowly lifted her hips into my thrusts. "F-Faster Issei…"

Faster? I don't know if I can handle going faster. I decided that if I was gonna go faster than I was gonna change up the position. I lifted Rias up by her butt and she put her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. Now we could move together.

"Hah! HAh! HAAAAHHH!" Rias let out shrieks and moans as I was left grunting like an ape. I would thrust up and she would grind her hips downward and we were moving almost rhythmically together, like the most sexual dance ever. In the sense that we were actually having sex.

This position was more violent and seemingly mindless. The two of us slamming into each other in the search for pleasure. But it also felt more romantic, the two of us locking eye looking only at each other in the midst of love making.

It seemed like Rias felt the romance as well as she leaned in for another deep kiss. Lasting ten seconds before the two of us pulled away to breath, leaving a string of spit between us. "Issei…. I love you…"

Well shit she dropped the L-bomb while I was in mid thrust. I mean what else could I possibly have said in that moment other than. "Yeah….. I love you too." In the heat of the moment and in possibly a lapse of mental judgement do to my own mental stress of holding in ejaulation, I let it slip. You really do have to be careful with your words and love is perhaps one of the strongest that exists but I wasn't about to take it back.

"Rias! Rias! I'm almost there!" My rip on her began to tighten as I was reaching the end of my endurance. But then Rias began to squeeze me back with her arms and legs.

"Yeah! Me too, I'm about to cum…. Together, let's do it together." I could feel her insides tighten and I knew this was the final stretch. I could tell with the way she was gripping onto me tightly inside and out, pulling out was not gonna be an option. Deep down I didn't really want to anyway.

"Issei! Issei It's happening! Come on! Let's do it." She kissed me as her insides forcefully clamped down me, which was the last straw. In a finishing thrust I slammed into her deepest parts and let it out. I could feel the pressure letting up as I erupted deep inside.

We finished up the kiss and our climax as I layed her back down on the bed. After a few brief moments of staring at rias and her staring back at me, it finally sunk in what I just done. "Holy shit! I'm so fucking sorry!"

"WHAM!" I received a demonic karate chop to the head, before a short lecture by Rias. "It's a little too late for sorry, but I guess it's alright since I love you. I hope you know you'll be taking full on responsibility for this."

"Yeah." I said as I rolled up beside Rias and took her hand into mine. "It might not be ideal being married this early, but all in all it's definitely worth it." We sat silently for a minute before I looked over to my left.

Our bedroom door was wide open and standing in the threshold was timidly upset looking Asia and a much less timid looking but still clearly upset Raynare. "Uh, Rias I guess we were pretty loud. I think I'm in trouble."

"Ya think…" Rias said as she rolled to her side and closed her eyes. "Good luck and good night Issei."

Well I was now left alone with only one thing to say. "Uhhhhh….. It's not what it looks like….."

* * *

(Author's notes)

Well here's the demo chapter if y'all want more of this follow, favorite and leave a review. Until next time.


End file.
